The Taste of Chocolate
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: A sort of sequel to The Taste of Vanilla


**A sequel to The Taste of Vanilla. Please review. **

_When Sirius thought of Remus, he was always reminded of the taste of chocolate._

_He loved tasting that hint of vanilla after his morning cup of coffee but he loved nothing more than the taste of chocolate mixed with that vanilla._

Remus sighed as he walked in through the apartment door rubbing his temples as he nudged it close with his foot.

Looking around the room he noticed the lights were dimmed and there were white rose petals all over the floor.

"_What the…?_"

He blinked looking at the rose petals, realizing they were leading along the hallway to his and Sirius' bedroom.

He walked over to the small wooden coffee table beside the couch and saw a folded note lying on it.

He picked it up and opened it, seeing a scribbled note across the parchment.

_I'm waiting for you in our bedroom, with chocolate. Hurry, love. Xoxo_

Remus grinned as he re-read the note before setting it back down on the table.

He slid off his jacket and draped it over the back of the couch as he made his way through the hallway leading to the bedroom.

When Remus walked into the bedroom he certainly wasn't expecting the sight laid out before him.

A dozen or more candles were set up all around the king size bed, all different sizes and shapes.

The ordinary white cotton bed sheets had been replaced with deep red silk sheets.

In the very middle of the bed was Sirius; only wearing a black silk bathrobe surrounded by white rose petals.

But what really had his attention was the large golden box of assorted chocolates sitting in front of Sirius.

"Oh Sirius, this amazing. I really didn't expect any of this when I got home, love," He smiled brightly.

"Well I wanted to do something nice for you because I knew you'd need to unwind after work, so come and relax,"

"I've got all your favorite chocolates," Sirius smiled patting the empty spot on the bed beside him.

Remus smiled as he sat on the end of the bed and began removing his shirt before pulling off his slacks; tossing his clothes to the floor as he moved to lie beside Sirius in the middle the bed.

"Now, I want you to completely relax while I feed you chocolate," Sirius smiled as he gently tied a blindfold over Remus' eyes.

"All right, I can't say no to chocolate or you, Sirius," Remus chuckled lightly as he propped his head up on his arms.

Sirius smiled wider and kissed his mate's cheek gently before picking one of the many chocolates from the box.

He lifted the dark chocolate drizzled with white icing up to Remus' mouth, teasingly tracing it around his lips before sliding it into the werewolf's mouth.

Remus let the chocolate melt in his mouth, moaning softly when he was surprised by the sudden taste of cherry as the chocolate coating melted against his tongue.

"Mmm…delicious," He murmured happily.

Sirius chuckled softly, leaning down to press his lips against Remus', kissing him deeply.

"Mmm…yeah," He smiled, loving the mixture of his mate's scent and the taste of chocolate.

Sirius picked up another chocolate, this time a white one with lemon icing drizzled around it.

He placed it in Remus' mouth before pressing his lips against Remus', taking half of the chocolate into his mouth.

They both bit into the chocolate, each getting an equal amount of lemon filling in their mouths as they kissed passionately before swallowing their share of the gooey confection.

"This is rather interesting, it's very fun," Remus smiled, waiting for the next chocolate.

"I'm very happy you're enjoying yourself, love," Sirius beamed, plucking a light brown chocolate with caramel drizzled across it.

Sirius placed the chocolate between his teeth and offered Remus the other half before they both bit into it, both being surprise at the sudden butterscotch flavor on their tongues.

"Mmmm…" They both murmured at the taste.

"Let me pick the next one," Remus grinned removing his blindfold.

Sirius nodded and smiled, looking up lovingly at his mate.

"Okay," He smiled.

Remus looked down at the box and picked up a small heart shaped dark chocolate drizzled in butterscotch.

He traced the chocolate across Sirius' lips before sliding it into his mouth, earning a soft moan from Sirius.

Sirius bit down into the chocolate as raspberry filling squished inside his mouth, causing him to make a sour face.

"Raspberry, eh?" Remus chuckled softly, watching Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, licking the filling off his lips.

"Try this one," Remus smiled, holding up a caramel brown chocolate.

He placed the chocolate into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius bit into the chocolate and moaned softly at the overwhelming flavor of orange crème filling.

"Mmmm!" He moaned happily at the taste.

"Good one, yeah?" Remus chuckled.

Sirius nodded, pulling Remus firmly against him as he laid back into the bed.

Remus grinned, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck.

"Enough chocolates, I want to taste you," Sirius grinned in return before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Remus moaned softly into the kiss, returning it just as deeply and passionately.

"Mmm…" Sirius moaned softly, licking the mixture of different chocolates off his mate's lips.

_Nothing else compared to the intense flavor of his mate and chocolate. _


End file.
